


The Heir

by foomatic



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: A Wynonna Earp character story"I'm gonna raise, raise hell; there's a story no one tells.  You gotta raise, raise hell; Go on and ring that bell." - Raise Hell, Brandi CarlileMy love letter to Wynonna Earp and Melanie Scrofano, who absolutely crushes it.





	The Heir




End file.
